58th Annual Hunger Games
by Softballer21
Summary: Its the 58th Annual Hunger Games narrated by the male tribute of District 10. This story is similar to the Hunger Games but with a wild twisted ending you never saw coming. PLEASE READ IT and/or REVIEW!
1. Reaping

My eyes opened. I woke up to the sun shining from my window.

I knew what today was. Today was the Reaping for the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games was a fight to the death on TV. It was only for the Capitol's amusement. They choose one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from all twelve districts to be tributes in the Hunger Games.

24 of them go compete, only one comes back alive.

I threw my legs up from my bed, and stood up. I stretched myself first, then went to get dress.

We're District 10, so we're livestock. It's our main industry. District 12 is coal miners, District 5 is electricity, District 3 is technology, District 9 is grain, etc. We provide beef for the Capitol.

After I got dressed, I walked through my livin room.

My grandmother's cat, Willow hissed at me as I walked by.

Willow was an ugly cat. His fur was white with black and orange spots, and he had green eyes. His tail was cut off when we found him living under our house. He loves my grandmother and my four year-old sister, Lucy. Sometimes, he would sleep in my little brother, Logan's bed. When he sees me, he hisses at me.

As he hisses, I said to me, " Someday I'll cook you."

I walked out the door and headed for our farm.

I went to milk our cows, Bess and Bud.

After I was done, I carried the buckets back to the house and went to the plaza.

I came into the bakery. The smell of the cooking bread in the oven made my mouth water.

When I bought the bread, I looked and found a tiny box filled with these strange pins.

It was a golden bird in a circle catching an arrow.

" What is it?" I asked the cashier.

" A Mockingjay pin," said the man. "From District 12."

" How much?"

" Keep it."

" Thanks."

I got the bread and put the pin in my pocket.

As I walked back home, a bunch of things ran through my head.

Today was the Reaping for the 58th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in my favor.

I'm seventeen right now. It's my fifth year. My little brother, Logan is only twelve and it's his first year. He was scared of going.

For the past two weeks, me or my mom had to come into his room to calm him down from his nightmares of the Reaping. I kept telling him that his name goes in once. They're not gonna pick him. They're putting my name in four times. I have a better chance of going then him.

Besides, my family needs me. It was me, my parents, Logan, Lucy, and my grandmother.

For last year's Hunger Games, a girl and a boy that I knew were the tributes.

The boy's name was Seth. He was fourteen years-old. He was one of the butcher's sons. Seth died from being stabbed in the chest multiple times.

The girl was only sixteen. She didn't know a thing about surviving. I forgot how she died.

I walked inside and found my grandmother in his rocking chair with Willow in her lap. The cat purrs as my grandma's fingers gently tickle through his fur.

My grandma was old and little. Her grey hair with streaks of white went all the way to her waist was put in a braid. She had the same chocolate brown eyes as me. She was my dad's mother.

" Hi, Grandma," I said.

" Derek," she whispered.

I leaned over and planted a little kiss on her cheek.

I looked at Willow and said, " Hey, cat."

I held out my hand to pat him on the head, but instead, he scratched me. I threw my hand back towards my chest after he scratched me.

" Willow!" Grandma gasped.

" It's okay," I said to her.

The scratch that Willow gave me wasn't that big. It was just a little scar.

I walked into the kitchen, and found my mother, Logan, and Lucy.

They all looked the same. The same pale skin and green eyes. Logan had dark brown, while Lucy and Mom had light brown hair.

My dad and I look alike. We were the same height. I had his black hair, brown eyes, and copper skin.

Mom looked innocent and helpless at the same times for no reason. Lucy was small and little. Her face was as fresh as a raindrop. Logan still had some baby fat.

Logan and Lucy were dressed up for the Reaping.

" Look at you two," I said to the both of them.

" You look sharp," I said to Logan. "And you look beautiful." I said to Lucy.

Lucy begun giggling, then I picked her up and spinned around in circles.

After I put her down, my mom said to me, " I laid something out for you on bed."

" Okay, Mom," I replied.

I went to take a bath. Goosebumps appeared all over my skin as I bathe in icy cold water. Scrubbing every inch of my body with one of the dirty towels.

After I showered, I went into my bedroom and found an outfit for me on my bed.

It was a light blue button-up shirt and black pants.

Honestly, I don't like to dress up, but for the Reaping, I do it anyways.

I went ahead and got dressed. My body was dried, but my hair was still kind of wet.

When I walked into the kitchen, my mother said, " You look just like your father."

" Thanks, Mom."

Logan sat on the couch with a depressed and scared look on his face.

I sat next to him.

" Hey," I said. " Are you alright?"

" No," said Logan.

" They're not gonna pick you. I promise. There's a thousand names in there. Only one is yours. "

" You don't know that."

" You're right. I don't know that."

Suddenly, I remembered the Mockingjay pin that I put in my pocket.

I took it out and told Logan, " I got you something today."

" What is it?"

" A Mockingjay pin from district 12. As you have it, it will protect you."

He protect the pin on his shirt.

I tried to protect both Logan and Lucy in any way I could, but with the Capitol, I'm useless.

At home, if anybody tries to touch them, I break their neck.

We all went to the Reaping.

As we walked to it, I looked at the houses we passed by.

Families were praying and hugging each other. Some of the girls were crying.

Before Logan and I went in there, Dad said to us, " Good luck, you two."

" I love you both," whispered Mom.

Logan and I walked towards a table with a Peacekeeper. It was where they draw blood from our fingers.

Suddenly, Logan stopped. He was breathing hard.

I walked into front of him and bent down at him.

" Logan, look at me," I said. " Look at me."

" I can't," he whispered.

" They're just gonna draw blood from your finger. It doesn't hurt that much. After that, you go stand with the other little kids, okay?"

" O-Okay."

We walked to the table.

" Next," said the Peacekeeper.

Logan held his hand out, then the Peacekeeper cut his finger. When his finger was bleeding, the lady pressed his finger down on a book.

" Next."

Logan went to stand with the boys his age.

I got my blood drawn and went to stand with the other guys.

" Derek!" called a voice.

I found the voice coming from my best friend, Rod.

Rod was taller than me. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair. Also, he has freckles.

" Rod," I said.

" Hey, what's up?"

" Not much. You?"

" Nah! So? Logan's first year?"

" Yeah. He's really scared."

" Why? His name's in there once."

" He knows that but he still thinks its gonna be him."

" Derek, they're putting both our names in like four or five times."

" Shhh. It's starting."

A funny-looking woman was on stage. Her skin was powered white. Her hair was fluffy and blue. Capitol people always dress funny.

" Hello!" said the clown woman. "Hello! Welcome to the Reaping! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Rod leaned towards me and whispered, " Did she look in the mirror before she came out here?"

I snickered.

" Now it's time to choose the tributes," said the woman. " As always, ladies first!"

I wonder which girl's gonna be the female tribute. Not all the girls in District 10 are survival or weapon type of girl.

The lady's hand searched for a name in the bowl.

Once she found one, she walked back to the microphone. She said, "Jacqueline Milano!"

Jacqueline Milano? I know who she is. She goes to school with me, but we don't actually talk that much.

She was about sixteen years-old. Jacqueline was short and skinny than the rest of the girls. She had dirty blonde hair that went to her elbows. Her skin was beige and her eyes were dark blue. She was kind of beautiful.

The Peacekeepers led her up to the stage.

" Now for the boys!"

I know it's gonna be me. I just knew it was gonna be me.

When the lady said the name on the microphone, it wasn't me.

It was Logan Ross.


	2. Volunteer

This isn't happening. Dear God, this isn't happening.

Why? Why does it have be Logan? His name was in there once. There were like a thousands names in there and Logan was one of them.

My little brother walked in the aisle with two Peacekeepers.

No. I won't let this happen. Logan doesn't know anything about survival or weapons. He'll be dead on the first day.

Quickly, I began to shove people out of my way and towards the aisle.

Once I got there, I yelled, " Logan!"

He looked back at me. Before I could run towards him, two other Peacekeepers grabbed me by my arms, keeping me from Logan.

I struggling to escape. Until I screamed, " I volunteer! I volunteer!"

The Peacekeepers let me go. I said, "I volunteer as tribute!"

" Oh," said the lady. " We have a volunteer!"

I ran towards Logan and hugged him to death.

After I pulled him out of the hug, I whispered to him, " Logan, get out of here."

" No," he said.

" Go find Mom and Dad."

" No!"

All of sudden, someone picked Logan up and took him away. It was Dad.

" No, Derek!" screamed Logan. He begun to cry as our dad took him away.

The Peacekeepers led me up to the stage.

The clown lady pulled me towards the microphone.

" What's your name, love?" the clown lady said in the microphone.

" Derek Ross," I said into the microphone.

I looked into the crowd and found my family in the back.

My dad wrapped his arm around my mother who hugged Logan as he cried. Grandma hugged Lucy as she cried too.

" I bet my hat that that was your brother," said the woman.

" Yes, it is."

After that, the Peacekeepers led me to one of the buildings.

I waited one of the rooms for my family.

Did I just volunteer? I don't know if I could survive. One come backs. 23 are dead.

Before this, my dad actually taught me how to use a bow and arrow. He said I was pretty good. I was. I could even get a bull's eye with my eyes closed.

My dad said that he was gonna train Logan for next year since his name was going in once.

What am I gonna do? Will I survive? Will I die? Why am I asking myself these questions?

Suddenly, the door opened.

It was a Peacekeeper and my family. The peacekeeper says, " You have five minutes."

When my family came in, the Peacekeeper closes the door.

Logan and Lucy ran and hugged me.

Logan lets me go and says, " Derek, what were you thinking? Why did you volunteer?"

" I had no choice, Logan," I answered. " You weren't ready. What was I supposed to do?"

" You shouldn't…"

" Logan," Dad interrupted. " Your brother had to do that, okay? I haven't trained you yet."

My dad looked at me and said to me, " Listen to me, Derek. You're fast and strong. Your bow and arrow will be your best chance."

" Dad, they don't always have bow and arrows."

" Then, make one." My bow and arrows were made out of wood, feathers, and rope.

" Dad, I don't even know if I can survive this. There's 24 of us out in the arena. Only one comes out, Dad."

" Derek, this is what I trained you for. You're stronger than any those kids. I know you can win."

" Thanks, Dad."

I looked at my mother. She was crying.

" Mom, please don't cry," I said.

" Derek, don't go," she whimpered.

" I'm sorry."

" I won't loose one of my own children! I won't loose you!"

" Mom, this is real life. You have to except what it is."

" You never gave us a choice."

" I didn't."

My grandmother said to me, " You're gonna win, Derek. You're not a killer. You're a survivor."

" Thank you, Grandma."

" Derek," whispered Lucy.

" Yeah, Lucy?"

" Remember not to make a fire at night."

" I'll remember that."

I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

After I pulled her out of the hug, I said to Logan, " Logan, I'm not gonna be here anymore."

" I know that," he said.

" Listen to me. Dad might not be there in the future, okay? If that happens, you take care of Mom, Grandma, and Lucy. You have to be the man of the house. You understand me?"

" Yes, Derek."

" Okay."

" Wait." My brother removed the Mockingjay pin from his shirt and put it on my hand. " I want you to have it."

" So it can protect you, Derek," said Lucy.

" Thank you," I said.

The Peacekeeper opened the door. "Time's up."

They led my family out the door. I said to them, " I love you all."

When the door closed, they were gone.

I'm a dead man. I'll die from being slit in the throat by a Career Tribute.

Career Tributes are kids that are highly trained for the Hunger Games. They're the Capitol's flying monkeys. Careers only come from District 1 and District 2.

I hate Careers. They're such assholes. They're vicious, cruel, and bloodthirsty. They don't give a damn about whoever they kill.

One of the Peacekeepers called me and led me outside into a car. The car had that clown woman and Jacqueline.

The clown woman said to me, " Hello there. My name is Tessie Quinsell."

Tessie? At the Capitol, they always have weird and stupid names. Tessie is the dumbest one I ever heard.

" Derek," I introduced myself.

" Come on into the cab, dear."

She went into the cab first. Then, I followed her and slammed the door.

As the cab drove away, Tessie said to us, " Alright so we will be on a train to the Capitol. You both will have your own rooms. In your rooms, there will be a bathroom, a bed, and some clothes in your closet."

While Tessie continues to talk about this, I looked out the window. Looking at all the people I knew and never knew watching us go to the Capitol to die.

When we got on the train, Jacqueline and I waited in the living room for our mentor, Benjamin Kendall.

Benjamin won the 36th Hunger Games. He went there at 15 years-old.

As he walked in, he walked funny. Oh, my god. He was drunk.

" Are you…" he murmured.

" We're the tributes," said Jacqueline.

" Tributes?" He asked. " Oh, yeah. Right."

" You're supposed to give us advice for the Games."

Benjamin gets a glass, then attempts to pour wine in his glass but the bottle was empty. He threw the bottle down.

Then, he walked into the other room.

" So that was the advice?" I asked.

" That depends," said Jacqueline. Wow. The first time we ever talked and it's over this guy. " Is he really our mentor?"

" I guess so."

She stood up and said, " I'll go talk to him."

" You want me to come with you? Just in case, he gets violent."

" It's okay. I got this."

Jacqueline went to talk to Benjamin. I was left alone.

Is this what hell is like?


	3. Makeover

This train was leading me to my death. I wondered how my death will be like.

I'll probably be stabbed in the chest by a Career or set on fire. Maybe my arms and my legs will be cut off, then they'll drown in a lake.

I wonder if this Benjamin will teach Jacqueline and me anything.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

When I looked through the window, Benjamin was sitting at the table talking to Jacqueline. Good. At least he's out of bed.

I walked in and got a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage. When I sat down, I listen to the conversation between Jacqueline and Benjamin.

" So what's the important thing we need the most?" asked Jacqueline.

" Water," answered Benjamin. " You can find some in the lake or a container of it in an orange backpack during the bloodbath."

The bloodbath was the beggining of the Hunger Games. It was Cornucopia filled with the supplies and weapons for the tributes. Most of the tributes die in the bloodbath.

" Okay," said Jacqueline. " What about making a fire at night?"

" No," said Benjamin. " Don't do that. Only an idiot would make a fire at night. Making a fire at night will lure tributes in and they'll kill you in a split second."

" Got it. No fire at night."

While I ate, I asked Benjamin, " So do we get supplies on our own or…"

" No," interrupted Benjamin. " First, you need sponsors."

" Sponsors?"

" Yes. If you want to live, you need to get people to like you."

Great. I'm not that friendly. I don't have that many friends.

Suddenly, Benjamin was pouring… wine into his glass.

Seriously? He's drinking in the morning.

" What are you doing?" asked Jacqueline.

" I'm hunting rabbits," said Bejamin sarcastically. " What does it look like I'm doing, sweetheart?"

" You shouldn't be drinking in the morning. That's bad for you."

" Jacqueline, I've been drinking since I was 26 and I still look good."

Good? He has a beard and a bloated belly.

" Take a break from the glass, will you?" said Jacqueline.

She snatched the glass of wine away.

" Give me that!" yelled Benjamin. He attempted to grab it until I got my knife and stabbed the wooden table between his his fingers.

Benjamin looks at me. I whispered, "She said to stop drinking."

I removed the knife. Benjamin said, "You know, Derek? Sponsors send you items you might need like a knife, medicine, soup, or matches. But in order to get that stuff, they have to like you. You're off on a bad start."

Once we got to the Capitol, we were immediately taken to the Remake Center.

The Remake center is where tributes are given makeovers, because they all have to look pretty before they die.

First they wash us down. Then they fix us up.

It was strange. These two that were working on me were couple of weirdos. Their names were Sequoia and Demetri.

Demetri was short and had spiky purple hair. Sequoia was only an inch over Demetri. She was pretty, had golden eyelashes, straight black hair with streaks of pink, and black lipstick.

Demetri was plucking the hair between my eyebrows while Sequoia trimmed my fingernails.

" My, my, my," gasped Sequoia. "Good lord, boy. You have some long fingernails!"

Then, Sequoia gave a little trim to my hair. Then cut my toenails as well.

An hour later, Demetri says, " We're done. Boy, you were hard to work on."

" Come on, Derek," said Sequoia. "It's time to meet your stylist, Nastia."

They dressed me in a plain navy blue t-shirt and grey pants. They led me to a room and I was left alone.

All of a sudden, a woman came into the room.

She was tall like six feet and extremely thin. Like she had a long neck and long legs. Her eyes were silver, and her light brown hair was long and straight. She must be Nastia.

" Hello. Derek, right?" she asked.

" Yes," I answered. " You must be Nastia."

" Correct you are."

" So is this your first year?"

" No, this is my third year."

" Oh, I see."

" Listen, Derek. I've never worked any young man like you."

" What's the difference?"

" The former young men I've design clothes for were more short, thin, and lanky. But you have more taste, Derek. You have muscles. You are tall and bulky."

" Thanks."

" My partner, Atticus, who is Jacqueline's stylist, and I have designed lovely outfits for the both of you already."

Great. Every year for the chariot rides, all the tributes have to dress up in ridiculous costumes that represent their district.

Over the years for District 10, we dressed up like cows. With horns, black, white, and tails.

" We're gonna dress up like cows, aren't we?" I asked.

" No, dear. I thought that costume was very stupid. A brave, strong person like you should not be in a stupid cow costume."

" Then, what are we gonna dress up as?"

" You and Jacqueline will be cowboy and cowgirl."

" Really? Oh, okay."

" Don't worry. It won't be stupid."

" Thank god."

" We shall be wonderful friends, my Derek."

" Yes, we shall."


	4. Chariot Rides

When Jacqueline and I went to get fitted for our costumes, her appearance had changed.

Her dirty blonde hair that length to her elbows was now colored brown and was cut a few inches off.

" You look different," I said to her.

" Helena said that blonde doesn't go with me," she said. " The makeovers were painful."

" Yeah? They trimmed my hair, cut my fingernails and toes, and they plucked my eyebrows."

" Oh, really? They waxed my armpits and my legs. It burns."

We both giggled.

After our conversation, we got fitted for our costumes.

I had to wear a silver, glittery jacket, a white button up shirt, white pants, and black cowboys boots.

" Done!" shrieked Nastia. " One last thing."

She put a black cowboy hat on me.

I said, " I look great."

" You look very handsome. Just one thig you need to know about the outfit."

" What?"

" Be careful. It's highly flammable."

" Just this outfit?"

" No. All the outfits. Every outfit that every tribute wears is flammable. Your parade costume, your interview outfit, your training uniform, the uniform you wear in the arena. All stylists use this material. One little flame near you and you'll be on fire in the blink of an eye."

" Thanks for the information, Nastia."

We walked to the middle of the room and waited for Jacqueline.

Atticus came out of the dressing room.

To be bonest, Atticus was a funny looking man. His hair was bright orange and he had a little beard. He was short and talks funny.

" Alright! " he said. " May I introduce the lovely Jacqueline Milano."

Jacqueline appears looking drop dead gorgeous. She was in a short, silver, glittery dress, and white cowboy boots. Also, she had a white cowboy hat on.

" How do I look?" she asked.

" You look gorgeous," I responded with.

" Thanks."

Atticus and Nastia led us to our chariots. The horses were white and the chariots were black.

I stared at most of the tributes in their costumes.

District 1 tributes were wearing silver tunics. They were also spray-painted silver. The District 2 tributes were dressed as golden gods. They're outfits looked great, but everyone else looked pretty stupid.

District 4 were dressed like mermaids. District 12 is dressed as coal miners. District 5 was dressed in funny silver and white outfits.

Well, at least their outfits weren't as bad as ours. But I have to admit Nastia and Atticus did a great job.

We stood on our chariots and the parade started.

As Jacqueline and I rode by, the both of us smiled and waved at the crowd.

I heard a few people scream, " I love you, Derek!"

" I love District 10!"

I heard a bunch of people scream Derek and Jacqueline.

Someone threw a rose at me. I got it and sniffed it quick.

I heard Caesar Flickerman says in the microphone, " Look at those cowboys! Yee-haa! It's Jacqueline Milano and Derek Ross of District 10!"

Jacqueline and I grabbed each other's hand and threw it in the air.

" Now that's what I love to see," said Caesar. " The tributes holding hands and throwing it in the air saying that I'm proud to represent District 10!"

" They love us," whispered Jacqueline.

" I'm not so sure about me," I replied.

When the chariots stop, we looked up and saw President Snow.

President Snow was old like late 40's. His hair was grey and he had a fluffy beard.

" Hello, fellow tributes," he said in the microphone.

He said a long, boring speech that I didn't understand at all. All I remember is the last part.

" Happy Hunger Games," said President Snow. " And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Suddenly, the horses rode off.

We headed into the place we were staying at. After the horses stopped, Jacqueline and I got off the chariots.

Tessie, Atticus, Benjamin, and Nastia walked towards us.

" That was incredible!" shrieked Tessie. " You both are what everyone's talking about now!"

" Yes," said Benjamin. " I'll admit the crowd loves you two now."

" Alright," said Tessie. " Let's go up to our room."

Before we walked away, the male tribute from District 2 gave me a dirty look.

I ignored it and walked with my team.

We went up the elevator and headed to the 10th floor.

" Now each district gets their own floor," said Tessie. " Since we're district 10, we get the tenth floor."

Once we walked into our room, my eyes light up and my jaw drops.

This place was amazing. It was fancy and lovely at the same time.

" I know," said Tessie. " I know. Breath-taking, isn't it? Well, you two should wash up for dinner."

Tessie led us both to our rooms.

My room was fancy and big. It was nearly as big as my house.

Oh, yeah. Home. I still miss my home. I wonder what my family was thinking when they saw me at the parade.


	5. Dreams

After I walked into my room, I took my costume off and laid it on the bed.

I searched in my closet for clothes. I got a black v-neck and black pants.

I walked into the kitchen, and found Nastia, Benjamin, Atticus, and Tessie sitting at the table.

I sat down, then a young woman put a plate of food in front of me.

The woman was short and was pixie-like. Her brown eyes were huge and she had short, black hair.

" Thank you," I said to her.

When I expected a " you're welcome", she just nodded.

" Can she talk?" I whispered.

" Oh, no, dear," said Nastia. "Zenobia can't talk."

" Why not?"

" She's an Avox. She was a criminal. As punishment, they made her a servant and cut her tongue off."

Cut her tongue off? Does the Capitol just love killing people? Like the Hunger Games feels more like a death sentence.

Jacqueline appeared. She was wearing a golden tunic and blue green pants. Her hair was down and she was barefoot. She sat next to me.

I looked down at my plate. It was chicken, white rice, corn, green beans, and carrots.

As I begun eating, Bejamin said, " So tomorrow, you two will start training."

" What will the training be like?" asked Jacqueline.

" First, they train you of what you're capable of," said Benjamin. " Speed. Strength. Agility. Flexibility. Weapons."

" What kind of weapons will they have?" I asked him.

" Knives, swords, axes, slingshots, and spears."

" Will they have bow and arrows?"

" Sometimes they do. Do you shoot?"

" Yes, I do."

" Oh, really? Derek, I thought you were more handy with a knife. Who taught you?"

" My dad. He taught me at thirteen."

" Well, I'll make sure they have a bow and arrow for you."

" Thanks."

" So, Jacqueline," Benjamin asked her. " What can you do?"

" I'm a knife thrower," she answered.

" Really?"

" Since when did you threw knives?" I asked her.

" When I was little, I always played wih my kitchen knives. I threw them at my wooden walls, and flicked them. As I grew up, I taught myself how to never miss."

" Interesting."

" What else can you do?" asked Benjamin.

" She's really fast," I answered.

I remembered when we were little, I would always see Jacqueline running. She was as fast as a cat.

" Oh," said Benjamin.

" She's the fastest girl in our school," I said.

" What's speed gonna do?" asked Jacqueline. " Am I just gonna run away from them?"

" No," I said. " So you can… I don't know. Catch them."

Jacqueline stared off into space. Then, she said, " I'm sorry. I-I… I'm not hungry anymore."

She stood up and walked into her room.

Wonder what that was all about.

" Anything you need to tell me about the training?" I asked Benjamin.

" The head trainer, Gaylor is a tough one. He can get even the weakest tribute into shape. Don't show off. Be careful what you do. He gets pissed off easy."

" Got it."

After dinner, I went into my bedroom. I changed into some pajamas I found in my draws and fell asleep.

Before I could fall into a deep sleep, a piercing scream awoken me.

My eyes shot open. I threw my legs off my bed and sprinted out of my room.

The scream was coming from Jacqueline's room.

I opened her door and found her on her bed. Her eyes were closed. She was screaming and kicking in her sleep.

I got her bed and woke her up. Her eyes open.

" Derek!" she shrieked. She hugged me and began to cry.

As I hugged her, I whispered, " It's okay, Jacqueline. It's okay. It's was just a nightmare."

" I had a nightmare… o-of last year's Hunger Games."

" Why did you have a nightmare of that?"

She got out of the hug and whimpered, " Because my sister was our female tribute."

That girl from last year was Jacqueline's sister? I didn't expect that.

" She was your sister?"

" Yes. My sister, Sarah was picked."

" How did she die?"

" It was day 16. The remaining Careers had all the supplies into this pyramid. But they had underground bombs around the supplies. Sarah knew how to jump over them without them exploding."

" Did she figure it out?"

" Yes… but apparently, another tribute didn't know that there were bombs. He took a step and the next thing I knew, it exploded. My sister was part of the explosion. She died."

" I'm so sorry, Jacqueline."

" Sarah was a good girl. Since I was born, my mother would always yell at me. Sarah would always be there to stop my crying. She would feed me, fix my hair, and milk our cows."

" You love her?"

" Always have. Always will."

I stayed in Jacqueline's room until she fell asleep. Her head was laying on top of my chest.

Carefully, I walked out of her room and back to my room.

Time to get ready for training tomorrow.


	6. Training

The next morning, I woke up and took a shower.

After I dried off, I found an outfit on my bed. It must be my training uniform.

I put it on a waited in the living room for Jacqueline.

When she came out, her hair was in a low ponytail with a braid in it and she was wearing the same uniform as me.

" Ready?" she said.

" If you are, I am," I said.

We walked out of our apartment and headed to the elevator.

When we got to the Training Center, all of the tributes were surrounding a man.

The man was seven feet tall. He had biceps, abs, and was very bulky. He had blonde and brown eyes.

" Hello, tributes!" He said. His voice was deep and low. " I am Gaylor, your head trainer. For the next two weeks, we will be training you all for the Hunger Games. After those two weeks, 24 of you will go into the arena. Then, 23 of you will be dead. Only one of you will come back alive."

First, we started training excersises to test our strength, speed, and our abilities.

We ran back and fourth a few yards. Whoever finishes last is the fastest

I was the sixth tribute to last to finish the running. Jacqueline was the last one to finish.

After she was done, I said, " God damn, Jacqueline. You're fast."

" Thanks," she said.

I saw the four Career tributes.

The female tribute from District 1 was tall and slim. She had hazel eyes and black hair. She was pretty.

The male tribute from District 1 was medium height. He was like barely an inche over Jacqueline and Jacqueline was only 5'5". He had orange hair and freckles.

The guy from District 2 was tall and bulky like me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The District 2 girl was as tall as Jacqueline. She had emerald eyes and blonde curls.

They all gave Jacqueline and I a look during all our excersises.

During push-ups, I was the second tribute with the most push-ups. The first was the blonde guy from District 2.

After the push-ups, we did the gauntlet. To make it more challenging, we did it while trainers swung at us with padded clubs.

Then, we tried the large net in the ceiling of the gym. By the way, it's not that easy.

After a long day, Jacqueline and I to back our apartment at seven o'clock.

We were both tired and sore. At least after dinner, Jacqueline and I got to have cheesecake.

At dinner, I asked Benjamin, "Benjamin, do you know anything about the Career tributes?"

" They were highly trained their whole life," he said. " When they're eighteen, they volunteer as tributes."

" But don't worry," interrupted Tessie. " None of them receive any special treatment. They have the same apartment as you do."

Jacqueline and I both got a piece of cheesecake in our forks. Before we could eat it, Tessie says, " But I don't think they're allowed to have any sweets."

I looked up, my mouth was open, and the fork was a few inches away from my mouth. I looked at Jacqueline and she was the same as me.

We both put our forks down and pushed our plates back.

" Yeah, I think I'll skip desert," said Jacqueline.

" Me too," I said.

" Good," said Benjamin. " No desert for you, Derek. You've been looking a bit puffy lately."

Jacqueline started giggling.

I'm not looking puffy. Wait. Am I? Crap! I sound like a girl.

" Hey, but I know their names," said Jacqueline.

" You do?" I asked.

" From District 1, Micah is the boy and Rochelle is the girl. From District 2, the girl's Krishna and the guy's Branson."

Wow. Those are the most stupidest names ever. Micah is a girl's name.

The next day, we headed to the training center again.

I watched the Careers train.

Rochelle was using a bow and arrow. She shot directly at the bull's eye.

Micah is known as " The Knife Master." He never misses. It's a good thing that he's a knife-thrower. He looks a bit short to be a fighter.

Branson was throwing spears at the target. He got the bull's eye too.

While Jacqueline was climbing the net on the ceiling, she fell.

I ran towards her. I whispered, " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

I heard giggling. I looked over and found the Career tributes laughing. They were laughing at Jacqueline.

Krishna leaned over to Branson and whispered, " Yeah. She'll be the victor alright."

I looked back at Jacqueline. She whispered, " What now? They're laughing at me."

" How about you show off a little?" I said. " They always show off."

" Really? Showing off seems stupid."

" I know, but show them what you can do. You're a knife-thrower."

" I'm not as good as Micah."

" Micah's not as good as you. Is there anything else you can do?"

" I can do gymnastics. Front flips, back flips, cart wheels, and the splits."

" Can you catch knives?"

" Yes, I can."

" I got a plan."

I whispered my plan to Jacqueline's ear. After I told her, she said, "Okay. I can do that."

She stands up and walks over to the knife-throwing station.

Jacqueline turns her back to the target.

When the Careers saw what she was doing, they giggled again. Micah said, " Hey, Cowgirl. " Cowgirl? Is that what they've been calling Jacqueline? " The target's behind you."

Jacqueline laughed with them for a second, then said, " I know."

I walked over to the knives and grabbed one of them. When Jacqueline nodded at me, I threw at her.

Once it came towards her, she caught, did a cartwheel, and threw the knife at the target.

I looked and found the knife in the neck.

We looked at the Careers. There were scared looks on their faces. They all took a few steps back.

Micah leaned over to Branson and said, " I sure as hell can't do front flips."


	7. Individual Sessions

During the training, I spot a little girl. She was from District 4.

She was small. She had olive skin and brown hair.

For some reason, she reminded me of Logan. I don't know why. Maybe because she was twelve years-old. Her name was only in there once and she was picked. Why didn't someone volunteer for her?

Anyways. After two weeks of training, each tribute finally has their private session. It's where te Gamemakers watch the tributes and score them by their survival.

Before we headed to the elevator, Benjamin was talking to us.

" Now, Derek, shoot straight," said Benjamin. " Impress them. Jacqueline, show off your gymnastics and your knives."

" How do we impress them?" asked Jacqueline.

" Give them a little show that they'll never forget. Do something that they never expected to happen."

Jacqueline and I went into the elevator.

We waited in the waiting room until they call our name.

" I'm nervous," I said to Jacqueline.

" Don't be," she said. " It's just like training…except it's private."

" They score us by our abilities. To see if we can survive or not."

" Derek, I know you can do this. If I don't win, I want you to win."

" Why?"

" Cause you're a survivor. You're stronger, faster, and more brave than any other tribute here. More than the Careers."

" Thank you, Jacqueline."

Finally, they called my name.

I stood up. Before I walked away, Jacqueline said, " Shoot straight, Derek."

" Make them remember you," I said to her.

I walked into the training room.

The Gamemakers were up in their little room where they watch us.

In the group, I spotted Aro Tomlee, this year's Gamemaker. He controls most of the things in the arena.

He was tall and lanky. He had blue eyes and black hair that pulled back into a ponytail. But he was creepy-looking.

I looked at the target they left me, and the silver bow and arrow.

I grabbed the bow and one of the arrow.

The Gamemakers were talking and drinking wine. Aren't they suppose to be paying attention to me?

" Derek Ross," I said aloud to them.

They noticed me and turned their attention to me.

I raised my bow and arrow up. I was aiming at the chest of the target.

My fingers released my arrow. It hits the target.

The Gamemakers began to clap for me.

I grabbed another arrow and raised my bow up. I'm aiming for the head. My fingers release the arrow and …bull's eye.

The Gamemakers started applauding louder and louder. They were cheering me on.

" Well done!" said Aro. " Well done! Anything else, Mr. Ross?"

" Can you hand me your tie?" I asked.

" Why?"

" Just for the finale of my session."

He took his black tie off and threw it to me. I caught his tie and wrapped it around my head.

I heard some of them say, " Is he blindfolded?"

" He's going to shoot blindfolded!"

I grabbed an arrow and raised it up. I pulled the tie down to cover my eyes.

All I saw was black. Darkness has blinded me.

My fingers stretched the arrow back and I took a deep breath.

In a few seconds, the Gamemakers won't forget my name. I release my arrow.

After it was gone, I heard a gasp. Then, the Gamemakers begin clapping and cheering.

I removed my blindfold. I saw where my arrow was. It was in the bull's eye of the head.

The first arrow I shot in the head was split in half by the arrow I just shot.

I can't believe what I just did. I split an arrow in half. My dad told me that it was possible to split an arrow in half. I just never thought I could do it.

When the Gamemakers continued to clap, I bow to them.

" Bravo!" shouted Aro. " Bravo, Mr. Derek! You may leave."

I put my bow back and exit the place.

At night, Tessie, Bejamin, Atticus, Nastia, Jacqueline, and I sat in the living room. We were watching TV to see me and Jacqueline's scores from the private session.

" So what did you do for the Gamemakers, Derek?" asked Nastia.

" I shot three times," I answered. "On my third arrow, I blindfolded myself with Aro's tie. I shot blindfolded. I split one of my arrows in half."

" In half?" asked Jacqueline.

" Yep."

" Shhh," said Atticus. " It's started."

The show started. Caesar Flickerman was on there.

" The tributes were rated on a scale of one to twelve, after three days of careful evaluation," said Caesar. "It's time to reveal their scores."

The Careers were all given 10 as their scores. The little girl from District 4 received a 7 as her score. I just learned that her name was Ravenna.

Now it's the moment of truth. Caesar is about to say me and Jacqueline's score.

Caesar says, " From District 10, Jacqueline Milano: a score of nine."

Nine? Jacqueline has a high score.

" Great job," I said to Jacqueline.

" Now from District 10, Derek Ross: a score of … eleven!"


	8. Interviews

Tonight was the night. Tonight is the interviews for the tributes on the Caesar Flickerman Show.

God, I'm so nervous. I've never been on camera before. This is also an opportunity to get sponsors.

Nastia was dressing me up in a tuxedo suit.

" You're not gonna put a tie on me, are you," I asked Nastia.

" Of course not," she said. " I know your style, Derek. I know you hate ties."

" Done!" Nastia shrieked.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing black pants, black jacket, and a red button up shirt.

Nastia really knows me well. She knows that I hate wearing ties and I like wearing my button up shirts three buttons unbuttoned.

I know her well too. Nastia doesn't like to dress stupid like the Capitol people. She likes to wear black outfits and black heels. She has piercings on her ears, and her eyeshadow and eyelashes are gold.

I didn't expect her and I to be really good friends.

" You look amazing," said Nastia.

" I don't feel amazing," I said.

" Don't you know how stunning you look?"

" It's not that. How do you make people like you?"

" You got me to like you."

" I wasn't even trying."

" That's how you get people to like you, Derek. Just don't try."

" Will that work?"

" Look, Derek. I'll be in the crowd. You just look at me, blink, breathe, and answer all the questions Caesar asks you. Just be yourself. Everyone wants know who Derek Ross is."

" Okay."

We walked out of the dressing room. Atticus came out of the other dressing room.

" May I present Ms. Jacqueline Milano!" said Atticus.

Jacqueline appeared out of the dressing room.

Her brown hair was curled and pulled back into a high ponytail. Her dress was fiery red. She looked gorgeous.

" How do I look?" Jacqueline asked.

" Beautiful," I responded with. " Y-You look beautiful."

" Are you just saying that?"

" No, I mean it. You do look beautiful."

" Thanks."

" Alright," said Atticus. " Alright. It's time to show people who you really are!"

They led us to the backstage of the Caesar Flickerman Show.

All the tributes were backstage. They started with District 1.

" Hello, I'm Caesar Flickerman," yelled Caesar. " And it's the tributes' interviews. Now lets give a warm hand to the Knife Master of District 1! Micah!"

Micah appears. He was in a black button up shirt, silver jacket, and silver pants.

During his interview, Micah was acting like a comedian. Although he wasn't very funny.

Rochelle was looking drop dead gorgeous. She had on a dark blue mermaid dress. She looked so hot.

That Branson guy tried to act all bad-ass. He was saying that he's vicious and he's ready to go. Also, he arm wrestled with Caesar and won.

When that little girl, Ravenna was doing her interview, she looked a bit nervous. She answered her questions fast.

When it was my turn, Jacqueline said to me, " Don't worry, Derek. They're gonna love you."

I smiled at her and walked up on stage.

" Now!" said Caesar. " This young man is strong, fast, and a skilled archer. He's Derek Ross!"

The crowd starts applauding.

I walked out there, and started smiling and waving at the crowd.

Remember, Derek? Breathe, blink, smile, and wave at the crowd.

Once I got to Caesar, I shook his hand and sat down.

When crowd grew silent, I looked at Caesar.

" So, Derek, how does it feel to be the tribute of District 10?" asked Caesar.

" I-It feels great, Caesar," I stuttered. " I'm proud to be the tribute of District 10. Proud to be representing my district. It's my home, where my family is, and where I grew up."

After I said that, the crowd began clapping for me.

When the crowd became silent, Caesar asks, " Derek, I heard in your private session that you shot an arrow in half… blindfolded!"

" Yes, it's true. I did."

" That's amazing!"

" Thanks."

" Since you're a skilled archer, you never miss, right?"

" Yeah. I never miss."

" Can you shoot at an apple… in my mouth?"

What? An apple in his mouth?

" Well… ummm… I don't know."

" Ah, come on, Derek. You never miss, right?"

The crowd starts cheering. I found Nastia in the audience. She nodded.

I said to Caesar, " Yeah. Let's do it."

" Alright!" yelled Caesar.

I stood up, took my jacket off, and laid it on the chair. Caesar handed me a silver bow and arrow.

Caesar stood a few yards away from me. He placed the apple in his mouth.

Hit the apple, Derek. Hit the apple, Derek.

I raised my bow up. Aiming at the apple. One of my eyes was closed and I took a deep breath. Then, I released.

The arrow hit the apple and Caesar is unharmed.

Caesar removed the apple from his mouth and the audience started screaming my name. Derek! Derek! Derek!

I put the bow down, and Caesar and I sat down.

" That was amazing!" said Caesar. "You truly are the archery master!"

When the audience grew silent, Caesar said, " Derek, I have one more question for you. You volunteered for your brother."

" Yes, I did," I said.

" What did you say to him before you left?"

" I told him that… I'm gonna win… for him."

" You can and you will."

We stood and Caesar screams, "Everybody! Derek!"

I shook Caesar's hand and walked off stage.

I met Nastia, Tessie, and Benjamin backstage.

" Derek, that was amazing!" shrieked Tessie.

" Everyone just loves you, Derek," said Nastia.

" Shhh," said Benjamin. "Jacqueline's interview is starting."

We watched Jacqueline's interview. The crowd seems to love her more than me. She performed a few front flips, back flips, and even the splits.

After she did all that, Caesar asks her, " Jacqueline, a gorgeous girl like you must have a … you know? Boyfriend?"

" Oh, Caesar," she said. " I don't have a boyfriend, but there is a boy I liked."

The audience started shouted ooh!

" A crush!" said Caesar.

" Yeah, but I don't think I have a shot with him."

" Why not?"

" Because… he came here with me."


	9. Rumor

Did Jacqueline just say what I think she said? She likes me? Well, she did say that he came here with her.

" Oh," said Caesar. " I'm sorry, Jacqueline."

" It's okay," said Jacqueline. " I just want everybody to know that… Derek and I are nothing but friends. Just friends."

" Jacqueline! Everybody!"

The crowd cheered for Jacqueline.

I headed to our apartment. I was alone.

I was confused. I'm mad that Jacqueline likes me. She made me look like a sissy.

While I was pacing back and forth, I grabbed one of Benjamin's wine bottles and started drinking out of it.

I never before but I felt like it.

For a while, I drank half the bottle. I heard the door open.

It was Jacqueline.

Without thinking, I threw the bottle down and ran toward Jacqueline.

I grabbed and slammed her on the wall. My hand gripped her by the neck.

" What the hell was that, Jacqeline?" I screamed.

Her face was turning purple. I screamed at her, " You don't talk to me, we became partners, and you told the entire world that you have a freakin' crush on ME!"

Someone yanked me away from Jacqueline. It was Benjamin.

Jacqueline started breathing again, while Nastia comforts her.

" Boy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Benjamin yells at me.

" What gives you the right to attack her?" said Tessie.

" Didn't you see what happened on her interview?" I said. " She made me look weak! She told everybody that she has a crush on me! "

" Don't you realize what she did for you?" said Benjamin.

" What?"

" We have more sponsors now. Pretending to be in love with this girl might just save your god damn life!"

" In love? I'm a fighter! Not a lover!"

" Well if you wanna live, you and her are gonna pretend to be together."

" Okay. Fine."

All of a sudden, Jacqueline ran upstairs.

" I'll go talk to her," said Tessie. She followed Jacqueline.

" See what you've done," said Benjamin. " Where the hell did a pretty girl like Jacqueline find an ugly one like you?"

Benjamin left. Atticus said to me, "You had to attack her now? Could've done that in the arena tomorrow. You know she doesn't want to kill you."

" She doesn't," I asked.

" No."

" Why?"

" Beacuse out of these other tributes, she actually trusts you."

"She said that?"

" Yes. She also said that… you're always her friend."

Then, Atticus walked away.

I can't believe what I just did. I attacked Jacqueline. I made her cry. God, I'm such an asshole.

After what happened, I went to my room and changed my clothes. I went to bed.

In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep. No matter hard I tried, I keep waking up. Every time I close my eyes, I feel like someone's choking me to death.

I got up and walked to the living room, and found Jacqueline sitting on the couch.

" Hey," I said to her.

" Hi," whispered Jacqueline.

" Are you okay?"

" No."

" What's wrong?"

" I don't know. Just that… we came all the way over here to die. That's not right."

" I know."

" How do I know if I'm even gonna survive?"

" None of know that."

" Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

" Good night."

Before Jacqueline walks away, I said, " Hey, Jacqueline."

She stops and turns around. I walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

When I kissed her on the cheek, it felt like static electricity.

I whispered to her, " Good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor."

We both walked away and headed to our bedrooms.

I fell asleep the rest of the night.

When I woke up, I found an outfit on my bed from Nastia.

It was a black t-shirt, camouflage pants, and brown boots.

Before I was taken to the hovercraft, Benjamin was giving some last minute advice.

" The arena will be a frozen tundra," said Benjamin. " It will be freezing cold. In Cornucopia, there will be a lot of stuff. Even your bow and arrow. Don't go for it."

" Okay."

" Turn. Run. Get to high ground and then find water."

" Okay."

I walked to the hovercraft. Benjamin said, " Hey, Derek."

" Yeah?"

" Good luck."

I walked into the hovercraft. We sat in two rows. None of us tributes make eye contact.

A woman in a white lab coat goes around, inserting a tracker into each tribute's arm so the Gamemakers can follow us. The lady pushes a thin syringe into our arms, and the tiny device is in place.

The hovercraft pulls into an underground bunker. I was escorted by two Peacekeepers to my Launch Room.

Nastia was in there. When the Peacekeepers closed the door, I immediately hugged her.

She pulled me out of the hug. Then, she grabbed my black jacket and put it on me.

" I can't vote since I'm a stylist," said Nastia. " If I could, I'd vote on you."

" I don't even know if I could win this," I said.

" I know you can."

She found my Mockingjay pin in my jacket, but she continued to zip it up.

" Thanks," I said.

" Anything for you, Derek."

" It's time for me to go."

I walked towards the cylindrical tube.

" Derek?" said Nastia.

I looked at her. She kissed her fingers and waved her hand at me.

" Goodbye, Nastia," I said. " I'll never forget you."

I walked inside the tube. It's closes. The cylinder rises up to the arena.

It was freezing cold. I looked in the mouth of Cornucopia. My bow and arrows were there, but Benjamin told me not to go towards it.

As the fifteen second countdown begun, my legs were shaky, my heart was pounding, and my palms were sweaty.

This is it. This is what I trained for. I'm gonna win. I will win. I was born to do this.

" Ladies and gentlemen! Let the fifty-eighth Hunger Games begin!"


	10. Beginning

Once the cannon goes off, we all ran towards Cornucopia.

Remember, Derek? Turn. Run!

Wait. I have to get something. I can't just stay out here with no weapons.

I stopped for a second.

I spotted Branson killing the girl from District 6 by stabbing her in the chest. Rochelle was killing the girl from District 9 by cutting her too death with a machete. Krishna was taking some knives.

My eyes searched around and I found an orange backpack.

I ran, grabbed it, and threw on my back.

Someone made me fall. I was on my back. The boy from District 11 was standing over me. All of a sudden, he fell. He had a knife on his back.

Micah was behind him. He threw one of his knives at me. I blocked myself with my backpack.

The knife was in my backpack. I grabbed it and ran off.

Keeping running, Derek. Keep running!

Don't stop. Don't look back. Okay. Maybe I could look back once.

I look back. No one was behind me. I turned back around and fell over a hill.

Once I landed on my bed, I jumped back on my feet and ran again.

After I ran a few more yards away, I started climbing on one of the trees.

When I got to one of the strong trees, I sat on there and took a deep breath.

Yes, I did it. I survived the Bloodbath. I never thought I would make it.

I checked inside my backpack to see what kind of supplies I had in here.

Let's see. There's beef jerky, crackers, a can of fresh water, some rope, a compass, and a sleeping bag. Also, I have Micah's big knife with me. I should be okay for a few days.

But I can't survive without my bow and arrows. Did somebody take it? Who did? I'm the only one who uses the bow and arrows.

I spent the rest of the day in the trees. My leg was tied on the branch with my rope so I wouldn't fall off. I was chewing on my beef jerky. My body shook a little as the tiny snowflakes landed on my skin.

Once dawn came, a cannon went off. A cannon means that a tribute has been killed.

I heard another one and another one. There goes a fourth one. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

They all stop.

So eleven tributes have been killed in the Bloodbath. Did Jacqueline make it? Did that little girl, Ravenna make it?

Suddenly when it was nighttime, they showed the deceased tributes in the sky.

Okay. Both of District 3 are dead. Both of District 5 are dead. The girl from District 6 is dead. Both of District 8 and District 9 are gone. Both the boys from District 11 and District 12 are gone.

Okay. So the Careers are still alive. Ravenna and the boy from District 4 are alive. The boy from District 6, and both tributes of District 7 are alive. Jacqueline, the girl from District 11, and District 12 are still alive.

One thing that I wondered. How come Jacqueline doesn't want to kill me? I mean I know we're partners, but there can only be one victor. I thought she was gonna kill me during the Bloodbath.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

During my sleep, a certain scent awakens me. It was fire.

I looked around and found a fire started by a tribute. It was… the girl from District 11.

Oh, my God. She made a freakin' fire! Didn't her mentor tell her about making a fire at night? Or maybe the poor girl was freezing to death and foolishly made a fire.

Poor girl. She won't make it. She needs to put the fire out now.

Suddenly, a few crackling leaves spooked the girl. It was the Careers.

Micah handed Krishna a machete.

" No!" screamed the girl. " Please stop! STOP!"

Branson grabbed the girl by her hair, then Krishna slashed the girl's throat with the machete. Once her throat was slit, Branson let her fall.

A cannon goes off. She's dead.

The Careers begun laughing and giving each other high-fives. God, they're so cruel and heartless.

They were walking by. I kept as quiet as I can be.

" Man, that girl's an idiot!" said Krishna.

" I know," said Micah. " Who the hell makes a fire at night?"

I looked at a silver thing in Rochelle's hands. It's my bow and arrows! She has them. I need my bow and arrows. But I can't jump them with no weapons. I'll be dead in seconds.

" Hey, I wonder where that District 10 guy is at?" said Rochelle.

Me? They're talking about me.

" Yeah," said Branson. " I sure wanna get in a fight that guy. I mean he gets an eleven for splitting an arrow in half blindfolded. That's stupid!"

" You know what we should do, guys?" said Krishna. " We should search his partner and she can lead us to him. After we find him, we kill her next."

What? No. They can't find Jacqueline. She's not an idiot. She won't go with them.

" Why can't we just kill her?" said Micah. " I mean the only way to torture a man is to hurt his loved one."

" Okay," said Branson. " So we'll find her, take her with us, we find him, kill her, he'll come running to get her, and we kill him."

" Yeah," said Rochelle. " Besides, I have his bow and arrows. He has no weapons."

They all walked away.

No. They're gonna find Jacqueline. They think she and I are together. They think killing her will hurt me the most, and that will. I'm not in love wih Jacqueline, but she's my friend.

Eleven are dead. There's only thirteen of us left. This Hunger Games is not gonna be a pretty one.


	11. Medicine

It's been four days since the beggining of the Hunger Games.

I've been wandering around the frozen tundra and sleeping in the trees. No one has died yet.

The only thing on my mind right now was Jacqueline.

Where is she? Is she alright? Why am I thinking about her? I know her better than any of these people. I know she's still alive and she won't fall for the Careers' plan.

Also, I'm freezing to death. I have frostbite. My hands and fingers were so red and puffy.

I was walking up the mountains.

This isn't gonna turn out good. I believe that I'm gonna be dead on the twentieth day.

If I don't win, I want Jacqueline. The second person I want to win is the little girl, Ravenna. I just don't want to see a twelve year-old die. She's as old as my brother.

Suddenly, a rumble spooked me. I looked at the top of the mountain ad snow was flying off it.

It's an avalanche!

" Holy shit!" I said to myself.

I began to run. I run and run for my life.

This is insane. Does the Capitol really want us dead? God, they're crazy!

As the snow comes down, I started slowing down.

Suddenly, I trip. I fell and kept falling. Finally, I fell.

I couldn't get up. I was too weak. Before the heavy snow could fall on me, I inhaled a big breath of oxygen closed my eyes, and covered myself.

It's happening. It's finally happening. The darkness had taken over me. My body was stuffed with pounds of snow.

Goosebumps were all over my skin. I felt lightheaded. I need air. I need air now!

I threw my arms up and dug my way out.

When I felt a cold breeze, my head came out. I could breathe again. I escaped the snow and ran away.

God. I'm so cold. I could barely feel my legs.

I ran and stopped at a tree. I leaned on a tree. My breathing was funny, and my head was pounding bad and fast.

One side of my head laid on the tree.

I can do this. I can!

My eyes closed for just a second. Suddenly, a throwing knife appeared, stabbed into the tree nearly inches away from my nose.

I looked and the Careers were in front of me. They found me. I ran.

" Come on," said Rochelle. " Let's get him!"

" Don't let him get away!" yelled Branson.

They ran after me, but I was too fast for them.

When I was yards away from them, I was near a waterfall.

A waterfall? That's deep and large. I'll die.

" Where is he?" yelled Krishna.

" He's gotta be here somewhere," said Rochelle.

I have no chance. They'll kill me.

I took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

This is intense. Will I make it?

After a few seconds later, I hit the water.

The freezing, icy water made my body temperature drop. It felt like I was drowning. I was suffocating.

My legs and arms were paddling up to the surface.

Once I got up to the surface, I immediately searched for the ground above.

I swam over to the side and lifted myself up. After I got on the ground, I began to throw up on the ground.

When I stopped puking, I coughed a lot. God, I'm sick.

My nose was stuffed up and my stomach hurts so much. My throat felt like it was on fire. I couldn't take it, but I want to live.

I weakly stood up on my feet and climbed up a tree.

When I got up high in the tree, I tied my leg to the branch.

God, I'm already dying.

I wonder what everyone's saying. They're all watching me cough, barf, and nearly drown in a frozen waterfall.

When I fell asleep, a beeping noise awakens me.

I found a little can above from me beeping. I grabbed the can and opened it.

In the can, there was a box of matches, a pair of thin gloves, and a bottle of medicine.

Also, I found a little note from Benjamin.

You will win, I read.

Thank god. We have sponsors. I put on the gloves, put the matches in my backpack, and took a sip of the medicine.

An hour later, my throat cleared up. I was healed. Thank you, Benjamin.

Then, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	12. Thin Ice

Three days later, I got another thing from one of our sponsors. I got some beef jerky and some more crackers.

I was walking in a snowstorm. My arm blocked the way of the falling snow from my face.

This is crazy. It's more freezing than ever and this jacket can't keep me warm that much.

I couldn't see. I could barely hear. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even smell.

How the hell can people survive this? I wanted to believe that this was all a dream or just a nightmare.

Maybe this is a nightmare.

Get it together, Derek! These Games are making you loose your mind.

Wait. I see something.

It's a body!

I ran over to the body. It was a girl. She looked familiar. It was Rochelle, one of the Careers. Was she alive?

Well, her eyes aren't moving. Her body is still. I checked her pulse.

Her neck was freezing cold. I felt no pulse in her neck.

Dear god. She's dead. She must have been dead for hours.

It looks like she froze to death.

I looked down and in one of her hands was my arrows.

My arrows!

I grabbed them out of her hands. Great. I have my arrows, but where's my bow?

They're not in her hands or anywhere near her. She must've dropped them somewhere.

I stood up and looked around. I found my bow.

It was a few yards away on the ice. Thin ice.

Holy shit. The bow is on the ice. I can't go and get it. One step towards the bow and I'll go right through the ice.

No. No more I can't, okay? No more being a wimp, Derek. You're gonna go get that god damn bow if its the last thing you do! I need to find Jacqueline before the Careers find her first.

I threw the arrows on my shoulder and went to retrieve my bow.

One of my foot carefully felt the ice. It was really slippery, but I didn't care.

I took little steps. This was hard. I sort of dragged my feet a little.

Okay, Derek. Just a few more steps. I was next to it. I bent down and grabbed it.

Yes. I got it.

I put my bow into my large backpack, and walked foolishly on the thin ice.

All of a sudden, the thin ice broke. I fell into the icy water.

I was drowning. My hand tried grabbing onto the ice, but they keep breaking.

No, this isn't happening. I'm drowning. My entire body was freezing to death by the water.

My arms and legs kicked, struggling to keep my head above the surface.

It's too late. My time has finally come. I never pictured my death to be like this.

I let go of the ice and let myself drown.

My body temperature dropped. The cold water suffocated me.

Goodbye, everybody. I guess I wasn't meant to be the victor after all.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me by the arm.

Something pulled me to the surface. My vision was too blurry. I couldn't identify the person.

When my vision cleared up a little bit, the person was Jacqueline.

" Derek?" she said. " Derek, c-can you h-hear me?"

Her voice kept echoing in my head. I was having some sort of hallucinations.

She pressed her lips against mine and blew air into me. Then, she pressed down on my chest multiple times.

I knew what Jacqueline was trying to do. She's trying to save me. She rather kept me alive than kill me.

My mind suddenly went blank.

I came to a memory from my past. It was when I was twelve.

My dad first started training me for the Games.

" Alright, Derek," said Dad. " It's very easy. You pull it back, take a deep breath, and… release."

He shot the arrow bull's eye.

A bunch of memories went through my mind in the blink of an eye.

" I volunteer!" I screamed from the Reaping. " I volunteer as tribute!"

" I won't loose you!" yelled my mother.

" Mom, I'm sorry. You have to except this," I said.

" You never gave us a choice!"

" We shall be great friends, Derek," said Nastia.

" Derek, this is what I trained you for. You're stronger than any those kids. I know you can win," said Dad.

Then, my mind was filled with darkness.

My eyes open.

I was looking up at the sky. Snowflakes quickly fell onto my face.

My arms slowly lifted myself up.

Where am I? How did I get here?

I looked around. I was at a campsite. I spot a burnt out fire and little shelter.

Who brought me here? Was it Jacqueline?

" Hello?" I whispered.

I heard a few crackling leaves.

Suddenly, I spot a small figure behind one of the trees. I leaned over to see the person. It was a familiar face.

" Ravenna?"


	13. Allies

She saved me. I can't believe that that little girl saved my life.

" Ravenna, it's okay," I said. " I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

She came from behind the tree and walked closer to me.

" Are you Derek?" she asked.

" Yeah."

Later on, she fished some food from us.

During our dinner, I asked her, " How long have I been out?"

" Two days," she answered.

" Who died?"

" Rochelle. The girls from 12 and 7."

" How did you find me?"

" While I was fishing, I found you out-cold on the ice. Your heart was beating so I took you in."

" What about the girl…from my district?"

" She's still alive."

" Oh."

" Is all that true?"

" What?"

" About you and her."

We began laughing, but I didn't answer her.

" By the way, where's your partner?" I asked.

" I don't know," she answered.

" Ravenna?" a voice called out. "Ravenna?"

" Oh, no," whispered Ravenna. "Derek, get out of here."

" What?"

" Get out!"

I climbed up one of the trees and hid in there.

I kept watch of Ravenna from the trees.

Suddenly, a guy comes to Ravenna.

He had a shave head. He was tall and lanky. It was the boy from District 4.

" Ravenna, did you catch the fish?" He asked her.

" Yes, I did," she answered.

Ravenna hands him one of the fish she caught.

When she handed it to him, he threw it to the ground.

" I said two fish, Ravenna!" he yelled at her. " Two fish!"

Why the hell is he yelling at her? She's just a little girl.

" I'm sorry," she said.

" Sorry? I said two fish and you bring me this! You gave it to someone else, didn't you?"

" No, I didn't."

" Don't lie, Ravenna."

" I'm not."

" You are!"

" I said I'm…"

Suddenly, he slapped her across the face. Ravenna fell to the ground.

I couldn't stand to watch this anymore.

I jumped from the tree and I was in front of the guy. Then, I punched him.

He punched me back. I fell back on the tree.

The guy grabbed his axe and swung it at me. I ducked. His axe gets stuck in the tree.

I kicked him and he falls down. I got up and got the axe.

I held it up, then slammed it onto his chest.

Blood began to coming out of the guy's mouth. His body stopped shaking.

Suddenly, the cannon went off. He's dead.

I let go of the axe and went to Ravenna.

" Ravenna," I said.

I lifted her up and hugged her. She pulled me out of the hug.

" Are you okay?" I said.

" I'm fine," she said.

" Come on. Let's get out of here."

I picked her up in my arms and took her away from the dead body.

The rest of the night, I stayed awake while Ravenna sleeps.

She fell asleep on my chest.

God, I can't believe I just killed someone today. I killed that guy for slapping a little girl across the face. I had to do that. I wanted to protect her.

At the same time, I wanted to protect Jacqueline more. I don't know why. Maybe it's because the Careers were after her.

When morning came, Ravenna waked up.

" Ravenna, I have to find Jacqueline," I told her. " I'm sorry but…"

" It's okay, Derek," she interrupted. "I understand. She's your girl. You need to protect her."

" Are you sure?"

" My partner has been beating me the most. I hide in the trees the most. No one can catch me. We already saved each other's life. Go get her, Derek."

" Really?"

" Yes, I'll be alright."

" Thank you."

Before I left her all alone, I hugged her. I pulled her out of the hug and left.

Ravenna is a big girl. She can take care of herself.

I have to get to Jacqueline. The Careers couldn't have gotten her. Where could she be?

Benjamin told us both to stay on high ground. She must be up in the mountains.

I walked up and all over the mountains. Jacqueline's not here. Where the hell is Jacqueline?

I came towards a endless sinkhole. I couldn't cross it.

Suddenly, I could hear moaning and heavy-breathing. I looked down I'm the sinkhole. On one of the rocks, I found Jacqueline.


	14. True Love

Jacqueline was down there. What the hell was she doing down there?

" Jacqueline?" I whispered. "Jacqueline!"

She looked up and said, " Derek, i-is that you?"

" Yes. Hang in there, Jacqueline."

I threw my backpack down and took my rope out of there.

I held onto one end and threw te other end down to Jacqueline.

" Jacqueline, tie your body with the rope and I'll pull you up," I yelled.

" Okay," she replied.

She tied herself with the rope. When it was tight enough, I pulled the rope and lifted her up.

When I got Jacqueline up, I pulled her up.

" Jacqueline, are you alright?" I asked.

" Derek… y-you're alive?" She whispered.

" I'm here. I'm here."

" Okay."

" Can you walk?"

" N-No."

I carried her in my arms and walked away. I was gonna take Jacqueline to a safe place.

While I carried her, I talk to her to keep her awake. I was afraid that I she falls asleep, she'll die.

" We're almost there," I said to Jacqueline. " Stay with me, Jacqueline. Please stay with me."

" Always," she whispered.

I got her into a cave up in the mountains.

I laid her down and looked at her.

She was skinny and weak. Her right leg was cut up. Her lips was busted and bleeding, and her eye was black and swollen. Jacqueline was sweaty and cold at the same time.

" Who did this to you?" I asked her.

" B-Branson," answered Jacqueline. " Micah."

" They did this?"

" Micah cut me up and Branson…"

" Did he give you that black eye?"

" Umm… yeah. He did."

" That's it! I had enough of those two!"

Before I could get up, Jacqueline pulled me back down.

" Derek, please," she said. " There's two of them and one of you. If you go to get them, they'll kill you."

" Okay. I'll stay."

I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

I need medicine for Jacqueline. Without medicine, she won't make it on the third day.

At night, I heard a beeping noise comin from outside of the cave.

I walked outside and found a container from a sponsor.

I opened and found a note in there.

You call that a kiss? — Benjamin, I read.

Is he serious?

In the container, there was a cup of soup.

When I came back into the camp, Jacqueline asked, " What is it?"

" Soup," I said.

I opened it, got the spoon, and fed it to Jacqueline.

Later on at night, the boy from District 7 died.

At night, I let Jacqueline lay her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and we both fell asleep.

Suddenly, an announcement awakened us.

" Fellow tributes," said the announcer. " In Cornucopia, there are things that you need. Things that you need most."

When he stop, I said to Jacqueline, "Your medicine. I have to go and get it."

I got up, but Jacqueline pulled me down.

" Derek, you can't go," she said.

" I have to. You can't walk."

" Branson and Micah are out there. They'll kill you."

" That's a chance I'm willing to take."

" Why are you doing this?"

The moment those words left her mouth, I realized what was happening. W-Was I… falling in love with Jacqueline?

Without thinking, I fell onto my knees and leaned towards Jacqueline. I kissed her.

My hand wrapped around her waist while her arms wrapped around my neck. We were kissing each other back.

I was. I was in love with Jacqueline. I was in love with her the whole time.

When we stopped kissing, I whispered, " Dead or alive, I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

" Now you tell me?" she asked.

" Now I tell you."

" Please don't go."

" Alright. I'll stay."

About two hours later, Jacqueline fell asleep.

This is insane. I can't let Jacqueline die. I want her to win. She needs her medicine.

I got my bow and arrows, and headed towards Cornucopia.

I was hiding in the trees like a lion about to feed on the antelope.

In front of Cornucopia, there were 4 containers.

Each of them had a number on them. For 1, 2, 4, and 10.

Moments later, Ravenna came and got her container. She left unharmed.

When everything was silent and calm, I headed to Cornucopia.

I sprinted over there and looked around. Quickly, I grabbed our container and ran to the side of Cornucopia.

Once I walked to the side, I looked back. When I looked to the front, something knocked me down.

I was on my back. I felt something running down my head. My finger touched my forehead and there was blood dripping from it.

I looked up and Micah was there.

Once I saw him, I jumped up and got my bow and arrow.

He was running towards me. I aimed at him. Micah ducked. He escape one of my arrows.

I aimed at him again. He escaped it.

" Shit!" I yelled. I threw my weapon down and ran toward him. He tackles me to the ground.

I was on my back. He was trying to stab me in the face.

My hand gripped his arm, trying to keep him from stabbing me.

I knocked him down, and was on top of him. I tried to stabbed the knife into his heart, but he was too strong.

He slammed me down on the ground. His knees was squishing my arms and he held his knife against my throat.

" Where's your girlfriend?" He asks. " Oh, yeah. You're taking care of her. Aww. Isn't that just sweet?"

He viciously glares at me. " Did she tell you what happened early? She came and killed Krishna. Branson and I saw everything. She slit Krishna's throat open. I pinned her down while Branson screams at Krishna to stay with him."

Krishna's dead? How come Jacqueline never told me that?

" After Krishna's heart stopped, Branson and I beat the shit out of your girl."

As he says that, I grew angrier and angrier.

" Branson gave her that black eye and I cut her leg up. We knew hurting her would torture you the most. Maybe after we kill you, we'll kill her next."

I got more angry. I clenched my teeth together and snarled, " If you touch her, I will shoot you in the neck!"

Micah evilly giggled, " Whatever."

He took out a big ass knife from his jacket and held it high above his shoulder.

" Branson just kills quick and easy. I kill slowly and painfully. You can shoot, but you'll never be strong enough."

Before the knife could hit my heart, my hand caught Micah's arm. He tries pushing it down, but I was to strong.

" I am strong," I growled. " Strong enough to kill you!"

My leg kicked him in the stomach, then I punched him in the face. His body slams on the side of Cornucopia.

I grabbed my bow and arrow, and shot at Micah.

My arrow went through his neck and the front touched the metal steel wall of Cornucopia.

Micah's body collapsed. His blood was dripping on the wall.

A cannon went off. Micah was dead.

I grabbed my container and ran off before Branson came.

To see if Branson returned, I watched from the brushes.

Branson dropped his weapons and ran towards a deceased Micah. He shook him and screamed at him to wake up.

Then, I left.


	15. Yetis

Jacqueline killed Krishna? Why did she do that? Also, I just killed Micah. I told him that I'd shoot him in the neck.

I arrived back in the cave. Jacqueline was awake.

" Derek?" she whispered.

" I got the medicine, Jacqueline," I said.

" What happened to your forehead?"

" Micah. It's okay. He's dead."

" Y-You killed him?"

" I shot him in the neck."

" You shouldn't have gone."

" You were getting worse."

I opened the container and I took out a little cup with cream-like stuff in it. It was the medicine.

My fingers scooped up the cream and I rubbed it on the huge cut on Jacqueline's leg.

She made a ssss sound as I rubbed it on there.

" You need that too," she said.

" I'm fine," I said.

" Let me."

She scooped some of the cream up and rubbed it on my forehead. It burned a little, then it became cold.

After we were done, I said, " You killed Krishna?"

" Yes," she replied.

" Why?"

" When you were drowning, I tried to keep you alive. Your heart rate slowed down. I thought you died. I went to kill the Careers. I killed Krishna."

" Why did you attack them?"

" I blamed them for trying to kill you."

" Thank God. You're still here."

" Derek, I-I think Branson was with Krishna."

" What makes you say that?"

" After I cut her throat, he yelled at her to stay with him and he called baby. He keep saying ' Stay with me, baby.' He cried a little."

" I didn't know that."

So Branson has a heart? I learned a bunch of things today.

When the nighttime came, Jacqueline and I fell asleep.

Sleep couldn't help me at all right now. I'm finding for my life now. Only four of us left now. Jacqueline, Ravenna, Branson, and me.

At first, I'll kill Branson. If Ravenna and Jacqueline are still alive, I would let one of them kill me. I'd hate to see them both die in front of me.

Ravenna is on her own. She's hiding in the trees. Branson is probably near Cornucopia, waiting for Jacqueline and I to return.

I need to protect Jacqueline. I don't think I could live without her. I don't think I can. Branson can hurt me all he wants, but he can never take Jacqueline away from me.

I will fight 'til the very end. When I'm covered in my own blood, my heart beats so fast, and I gasp for one last breath of air.

My eyes opened. I was still in the cave. It was daylight. Jacqueline was still asleep.

" Jacqueline," I whispered. "Jacqueline, wake up."

She wakes up. Once she saw me, Jacqueline looked up at my forehead.

" Derek," she whispered. " Your scar is gone."

I looked down at her leg and her cut was gone.

" It's gone," I said. " You're okay."

I was helping her walk. She was healed.

" Derek?" said Jacqueline.

" Yeah," I said.

" You know there can only be one victor, right?"

" I know that."

" What if Branson and that little girl were dead? Which one of us will be the victor?"

I forgot about that.

" Jacqueline," I said. " If only we were left, I let you kill me."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" Okay. But that's gonna be too hard."

" I know it will."

Jacqueline was all I was fighting for right now.

Jacqueline and I were walking in the woods.

" Where could Branson be?" asked Jacqueline.

" He might be near Cornucopia," I said.

Suddenly, the daytime started to become dark. It was turning into nighttime.

" What's happening?" asked Jacqueline.

" I guess the Gamemakers wanted to end it early."

We both hear growls and slow movements.

" Something's here," said Jacqueline.

" Must be Branson," I said.

" I don't think it is."

" Then if it isn't Branson, then who is it?"

" You mean what is it?"

It can't be Ravenna. Ravenna is my friend. She won't hurt me.

All of a sudden, something knocked me down. It was some kind of creation. It's large hands choked me to death.

" Get off him!" screamed Jacqueline.

She stabbed her knife into its back. The creature let out a piercing scream. It runs away.

Jacqueline helps me up.

" What the hell was that?" I yelled.

" Run!" yelled Jacqueline.

We both ran towards Cornucopia.

" Do the Gamemakers hate us this much?" I screamed at Jacqueline.

" Derek, look!" yelled Jacqueline.

I looked back and saw three of the mutations chasing us.

Jacqueline and I were near Cornucopia.

When we got to Cornucopia, I got down on my knees and lifted Jacqueline up. She was on top of Cornucopia.

She pulled me up. Once we on top of Cornucopia, we looked down at the creatures.

They were large and bulky. Probably like eight feet tall. Their fur was white and their faces were purple.

Instead of three of them, there were dozens of them.

" Abominable snowmen!" I screamed.

" No, they're Yetis," said Jacqueline.


	16. Final Death

We watched as they tried to catch us. But they are unable to jump. They continue to throw their arms at the metal wall of Cornucopia.

" They can't get us," said Jacqueline.

" But I can," said a voice.

Jacqueline and I turned around. A dark figure hit Jacqueline in the face.

It was Branson.

I raised my bow and arrow up.

Branson was looking at me. No weapons with him. His face was bloody and bruised.

My arrow was aimed at his face.

" I think you should put that bow and arrow down," said Branson.

" Why should I?" I said.

" You think you can kill me? The arrow kills me. You don't. Why don't you fight me like the man you think you are? The only weapons: our fists."

I threw my bow and arrow down. I said to him, " Fine. We'll settle this like men."

I threw the first punch. I missed. Branson punched me in the nose.

He swung one of his arms at me. I caught it. He swung the other arm. I caught that one. I grabbed both his arms and knocked him in the forehead with my forehead.

It hurts so much. I let him go. Then, Branson kicks me in the groin. I crouched down and he kicked me in the face. I fell down.

Branson was about to jumped on me. Before he could, I kicked my leg up at his stomach and grabbed his arm. I flipped him in the back of me, where he fell on his back.

" Jacqueline!" I screamed.

" Derek, stay down!" she screamed.

When Branson got up, Jacqueline did a high front flip. She kicked Branson onto the wall.

I was still on the ground. I need to save Jacqueline.

Once I got up, Branson punched Jacqueline directly in the face. She falls to the ground.

" Sorry, honey," he said to her. " But your other eye's gonna be black like the other one."

" Get your hands off her!" I screamed at him.

I slammed him on the steel wall of Cornucopia. My hand choked him. Then, Branson grabbed me and slammed me on the wall.

My hands grabbed him by the shoulders and I kneed in the rib cage multiple times.

Then, he finally slammed his forehead against mine.

It felt like he cracked my skull.

I fell on the ground, leaning my head on the wall.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came through thigh.

Branson stabbed me in the leg with his knives.

" Never said anything about knives," hissed Branson.

He removed the knife, then stabbed my left hand with the knife. I screamed as the pain grew.

" Think you're so tough, Derek," said Branson. " You're just a god damn archer! I'm dangerous!"

He pulled the knife out and stabbed my hand again. " I'm a real man. You're not!" He twisted the knife in my hand. The pain got worse and worse. " Say how much it hurts. Say it!"

" No!" screamed Jacqueline. She jumped on Branson and choked him from behind. They both backed away.

I laid there. I pulled the knife out of my hand. When I looked back down, my box of matches fell out of my pocket. When I saw the matches, a memory came back to me.

_" You look very handsome. Just one thig you need to know about the outfit."_

_" What?"_

_" Be careful. It's highly flammable."_

_" Just this outfit?"_

_" No. All the outfits. Every outfit that every tribute wears is flammable. Your parade costume, your interview outfit, your training uniform, the uniform you wear in the arena. All stylists use this material. One little flame near you and you'll be on fire in the blink of an eye."_

I came back to reality. I grabbed the matches, and stood up. I started the flame on the match.

When I got it, I said, " Hey, Branson!"

He looks back. I reveal the match next to me. " Happy Hunger Games."

I threw the match at Branson, then he was on fire.

He screamed and struggled to get the flame out. He covered in flames. Finally, he fell off and into the group of yetis.

Branson continued to scream as the Yetis attack him.

" We did it!" I shouted. I looked back at Jacqueline. " Jacqueline, he's—"

I became silent. Jacqueline had Branson's machete in her stomach. She slowly pulled it out.

When she revealed the machete, it was covered in blood.

I looked at Jacqueline. She said, " He got me."

Jacqueline dropped the sword and fell to her knees.

" No!" I screamed. I ran towards her. Before her head could hit the ground, I fall on my knees and caught her head.

" Jacqueline, it's okay," I whispered. " It's okay."

I looked at her stomach. Her blood was all over her shirt.

" Oh, my God," I gasped. I looked at her face. " Stay with me. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine."

" D-Derek," she stuttered. " We both know… that there can only be one winner."

" I know that. I know."

" I'm not the victor. I was just a tribute."

" No, please don't leave me."

" I belong in heaven."

" You don't. You belong with me. You always have. You always will."

" We belong t-together."

Slowly, I stroked her cheek. Then, I passionately kissed her. I never wanted to stop.

We stopped. She whispered, " Are you still gonna follow me?"

" I'll always follow you," I whispered back.

She smiled. But suddenly, her smile slowly faded away. Her shaking body came to a stop. Her eyes stop blinking. Jacqueline's face was now… lifeless.

Tears started running down my face. I whimpered, " Jacqueline? Come back."

She's gone. My Jacqueline was gone.

" Jacqueline?" I screamed. "Jacqueline! Jacqueline!"

Suddenly, a cannon went off.

" NO!" I screamed as the cannon goes off. " No! Jacqueline!"

I held her body tightly. I cried out, "God, don't take her. I said don't take her! Leave her! Leave her with ME!"

When I calmed down, I whimpered, "Please leave her with me."

It was time to face reality. She was gone now. She's going up into heaven.

I laid her back on the ground. I put her arms and wrapped them around her stomach. Then, I closed her eyes and kissed on the forehead.

I stood up and looked down at the ground where the yetis were attacking Branson.

Suddenly, they all ran off into the woods.

When they were gone, I grabbed my bow and arrow, and jumped off Cornucopia.

I looked at Branson's body. He was full of blood. A bunch of scars on him and his body was half burnt.

When I expected a cannon to go off, it didn't.

" J-Just kill me," whispered a dying Branson. " I never wanted this anyways."

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" This isn't me. When I was trained… I-I thought they were gonna make me a survivor. But no! They made me a killer!"

I looked at him. He was starting to cry. " Before all of this, I was a good kid. I had parents, and a little sister who was blind. I never asked for this life! That good kid I used to be. He's gone!"

As he cried, he was serious. I just thought he was a killer.

" All I can do is kill! I'm a murderer! All I ever wanted to do was… bring pride to my district. Sent me to heaven.… so I could be with my Krishna again."

I felt sorry for him. We all wanted to bring pride to our districts.

The last words that left his mouth was please.

I raised my bow and arrow up, and shot him. My arrow shot Branson directly into his right eye.

His body weakly collapses. Then, the cannon went off.

I killed him. I finally killed him, but not for killing my girl. For his district. He asked me to kill him to end his pain.

Suddenly, the nighttime became daytime again.

I heard a few crackling leaves near me. I looked back and Ravenna was behind me.

" Hi," she said.

" Hey," I said.

" Are you okay?"

" No."

" I thought the whole lovers thing was an act, but… I see that… you really did love her."

" I do."

" I'm sorry."

" I found her… but I lost her again."

" You should probably kill me now."

" Kill you?"

" They need their victor."

Their victor? No, I've had it with the Capitol.

" No," I said to Ravenna. " I'm not gonna be their stupid victor. Winning brings fame and fortune. Loosing means certain death. I rather be dead than to be their victor."

I threw my bow and arrows down, and stomped towards Ravenna.

I took my Mockingjay pin off and put it in Ravenna's hand.

" Take care of yourself," I said to her. " If you ever meet my brother, give this to him. His name is Logan."

" I'll give to him," she said. " I promise."

I walked away from the little girl. I jumped on the top of Cornucopia.

" What are you doing?" yelled Ravenna.

" I'm giving them a finale," I responded.

The Capitol better listen cause I'm not gonna repeat myself.

" Hello, people of the Capitol and Panem!" I shouted. " Did you see what just happened to me? The girl I love is now dead. A Career ask me to kill him because he never wanted to be a Career. This is stupid!"

I was mad, upset, and furious.

" This is what you call entertainment? Watching a bunch of kids kill each other? That's pathetic! You know how many people have lost their sons, daughters, nephews, nieces, sisters, brothers, grandchildren, and cousins? A shit load!"

I grabbed one of Jacqueline's knives and held it high in the air.

" This is not entertainment! This is murder! You're killing us! Being your victor is the last thing I'll ever do!"

" Derek, don't do this," yelled Ravenna.

" I have to. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

With Jacqueline's knife, I stabbed myself in the chest.

I pull it out, then stabbed myself again in the chest. I continued I stabbed myself in the stomach and in my chest. Finally, I stabbed myself into my heart and twisted it.

Blood was dripping all over my chest. I fell to my knees and crawled to Jacqueline's body.

Then, I quickly slit my throat open.

I gently laid my head on Jacqueline's chest.

I looked up at the sky. There was a bright light up in the clouds. No turning back now. I walked towards the light.


	17. Epilogue

**Six years later…,**

It's been six years since the recent events of the 58th Hunger Games. That was a devastating Hunger Games. That young man, Derek Ross gave up his life for his district and the love of his life.

Right now it was the 64th Annual Hunger Games.

All the children gather around. Scared and nervous. They were all wondered who will be the tributes representing District 10.

A beautiful, short woman comes up on stage. She had dark skin, brown eyes, black lipstick, and hot pink hair.

" Hello, District 10!" said the lady. "Welcome to the Reaping of the 64th Annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The children were frightened by the lady and her witty but creepy attitude.

" As always, ladies first!"

The funny woman went to the girl's bowl. Her fingers searched for a name. She pulled a piece of paper out and reads the name on the microphone.

" Ellerie Denmark!" shouted the lady.

A fifteen year-old girl with brilliant orange hair and freckles makes her way up to the stage.

" Okay! Now for the boys."

She pulled out a name. " Jacoby Reckmer."

Jacoby was a twelve year-old. His skin was very dark, his head was shaved, and he was very small.

" Come on up, dear," said the lady.

" Wait!" yelled a young man. " I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The young man looked about eighteen years-old. His hair was shaggy and dark brown, and his eyes were green. He was tall and lanky.

" Oh," said the lady. " I see we have a volunteer."

The guy walked towards Jacoby. He said to Jacoby, " It's okay, kid. You don't have to go."

The mother of Jacoby runs over to them and took Jacoby away. She said to the guy, " Thank you."

Two Peacekeepers led the guy to the stage.

When the lady took him to the microphone, she said on the microphone, " What's your name, love?"

" My name is Logan," he said. "Logan Ross."

**To be continued… **


End file.
